


Y/N Mission

by iloveMilkbread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Karasuno, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is STUPID, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveMilkbread/pseuds/iloveMilkbread
Summary: Y/N was a weeb/otaku. She really get attached to fictional characters and she even cry, laugh, get mad, serious with the fictional characters she really loves. Sometimes she think that' what if there was really other dimension? '' what if there was a way to go there? '' what if the anime world is real? 'Later on she got really attached to the anime called ' Haikyuu 'She already finish this a month ago, even the manga. But still that won't satisfy here and it doesn't fill up the hole in her heart; the feeling of longing somewhere, someone, something that doesn't even exist.' You're a lucky person Y/N. Do you want to proceed? '
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Y/N Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iiAnxmeLxverii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iiAnxmeLxverii).
  * Inspired by [Bring me back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693373) by iiAnxmeLxverii. 



> This is my very first work and first time here on A03 so expect a lot, REALLY A LOT of mistakes here like, spellings, grammatical error etc. Please don't kill me T^T
> 
> I might make this a one shot or chapter by chapter idk yet
> 
> I was inspired from some Youtuber/s who makes a Haikyuu chat videos but the one who make me do this work was,
> 
> iiAnxmeLxverii
> 
> If you like ' Y/N and -Haikyuu Char.- ' type of fanfic/fanmade I really recommend you watching her/his video:)
> 
> !!!W A R N I N G!!!
> 
> If you didn't read the manga of this, then this will have a spoiler to you. It's just a little spoiler but if you're just an Anime watcher then I highly suggest to you that don't read this.
> 
> Um... The spoiler will be a little far and this is just a warning, I will post a warning before posting that  
> S P O I L E R thingy so yeah!

**PROLOUGUE;**

_I believe that there was other dimension, for an Anime lover like me._

_Funny right?_

_I really like watching Anime's but recently..._

_This series gives me a different vibes,_

_It gives me goosebumps no matter how many times I've watched it._

_I cry with them._

_I laugh with them._

_I get mad too with them._

_I get serious with them._

_Haikyuu._

_I love it. I love every game, matches, fight in this._

_Every Characters, I love all of them and I want them all to win._

_When two teams are in a match,_

_I can't cheer for only one team. But cheer for the both of them._

_And I always ended up crying everytime other team lose_

_no matter whose team it is._

_I got to hooked up and ended up reading the manga._

_I cried and cried._

_It's hard to accept it._

_The place they took in my heart ended up being a hole,_

_I can't start watching other Anime series._

_Say that I'm being too exaggerated but,_

_My heart ache everytime I'm thinking about starting over again._

_Then that hits me..._

**" It's been a month when I stopped watching other series and just watching Haikyuu over and over. "**

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2;

YEAH IT SUCKS TO BE ME LMAO, This Prologue was actually my experience so it's like dedicating to myself so yeah.

I'm still not sure if this will be a chapter by chapter or just a one shot

So I would like to know what you guys think?Yeah I'm a pure sht and it's killing meh-

T v T

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE PROLOGUE!**


End file.
